The heat density of power devices and semiconductor packages has increased along with miniaturization and increased density of these devices. Electronic components installed in these devices thus require a technique that efficiently dissipates the generated heat of individual components to keep the components below the designed operating temperature.
Fins that take advantage of convection, and heat conduction sheets that take advantage of heat conduction are commonly used as means to dissipate heat in products. However, it has become difficult to dissipate heat and keep the temperature below the designed operating temperature of a heat generating device solely by the traditional approach using heat dissipating means such as above.
Heat-dissipating coating materials that take advantage of thermal radiation have attracted interest as a means to dissipate heat without requiring an additional space. Particularly, a heat-dissipating coating material using a water-based coating material has desirable ease of handling because it uses water as solvent.
FIG. 8 is a cross sectional view representing a configuration of an electronic component fabricated by using a related art method. The electronic component is configured from a heat-dissipating member 57, and a metal substrate 51. The heat-dissipating member 57 is coated over the surface of the metal substrate 51, and serves to dissipate the heat of the metal substrate 51. The heat-dissipating member 57 is configured from a water-based coating material 58 and fillers 59. The fillers 59 have high far-infrared emissivity, and can form a desirable heat-dissipating film by being mixed with the water-based coating material 58.